1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotating connector for transmitting electric signals and/or light signals and the like between two parts which rotate relative to each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are known, as the rotating connector for transmitting electric power or electric signals and/or light signals and the like between two parts which rotate relative to each other, for example, those which are incorporated into vehicular steering equipments to connect electrically the bodies of the vehicles with air bags and to be used for actuation of the air bags.
Particularly, there is known a rotating connector having a rotating case and a fixed case which are combined to be rotatable relative to each other and define an annular space in them; a ring member having a plurality of rollers, which is contained in the annular space to be movable in the circumferential direction; and a spirally wound flat cable also contained in the annular space, the flat cable having one end and the other end thereof connected to the fixed case and to the rotating case respectively.
However, in the rotating connector having such a ring member, the ring member contained in the annular space moves in the axial direction therein to bump against the upper and lower internal surfaces of the cases to generate noises, so-called rattling. Thus, reduction of such noises is expected in automobiles, particularly in prestige cars that demand quietness inside them.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a rotating connector capable of holding down noise generation even in the presence of the ring member.
In order to attain the above objective, the rotating connector of the present invention is of the constitution containing a first case and a second case, which are combined to be rotatable relative to each other and define an annular space inside; a ring member having a plurality of rollers arranged in the circumferential direction within the annular space, the ring member being capable of moving in the circumferential direction within the annular space; and a spirally wound belt-shaped transmission line having an inverting section at an intermediate portion thereof, where the winding direction of the transmission line is inverted by one of the rollers, one end and the other end of the spirally wound transmission line being connected to the first case and to the second case respectively: wherein the second case has a bottom plate; the ring member contains, among the plurality of rollers, regulating rollers each having an abutting shaft to be abutted against the bottom plate, the abutting shaft controlling the face of the roller opposing the bottom plate not to contact with the bottom plate.
The present invention can provide a rotating connector capable of holding down noise generation even in the presence of the ring member.
Preferably, the ring member has a constitution where it supports the rollers resiliently.
The above and other objects, aspects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.